


群星之间    Among the Stars

by Gladiatorism



Category: DCU
Genre: Halbarry - Freeform, M/M, Sex Pollen, Superpower Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:45:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6709177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gladiatorism/pseuds/Gladiatorism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>在太空里发现自己中了花粉怎么办？很急在线等。</p>
            </blockquote>





	群星之间    Among the Stars

绿红花粉梗 

设定：灯戒不能超光速为了开车划掉科学

OOC！！！！！！OOC！！！OOC！！  
sex pollen 触手 灯戒play。注意避雷(ಥ_ಥ)

 

参考了了@torubensterjr_头 的设定 神速力延迟快感（正确用法x）希望太太不要介意qwq！

 

———————————————————

为什么明明中过那么多次招，大家在明知对手是毒藤的时候还是不戴防毒面具？巴里痛心疾首地想。

巴里一直认为毒藤花粉的攻击比起自己的闪避速度，就像是阳光里飘落的尘埃那样看得清清楚楚。巴里有自信自己可以在看到毒藤洒出花粉的那一瞬间，吃完一个甜甜圈，再避开。但分心的话就是另外一回事了。巴里回忆了一下两个小时前的情况，闪避天才哈尔乔丹，差一点被Darkseid徒手撕成两半。要不是自己在那一瞬间出手相救，他已经是天启星上的一抔黄土了，不对是绿色的那种。

 

“昨天和奥利去酒吧，又被他和他家小小鸟秀了一晚上恩爱。他和老板打赌，要是一晚上没有超过十个男人跟黛娜搭讪被黛娜花式拒绝，他就把他跑车钥匙给老板。”

“巴里你说如果是你，明知道是去当灯泡，但又是那人主动要求的你，你会去还是不去啊？”

“巴里？”

好极了。巴里绝望地想。此刻他坐在绿灯的光球里，在返回地球的路上，在哈尔乔丹和自己侃侃而谈聊着联盟八卦OA琐事的时候，发情了。  
巴里光是想到这个词都觉得羞耻，虽然联盟里中过花粉的人都没有分享过他们的经历，但从第二天他们脸上的表情，巴里多少也能想象出会是怎样的一夜。

比方说，那一次蝙蝠侠甚至没能来给联盟开会。

巴里试图努力集中精力回应一下哈尔的对话来分散注意力，但他的意识早已变成一摊融化的奶油巧克力，哈尔给他变的这个光球，弧形的底部让他只能蜷着腿躺在里头，而他的呼吸让里面慢慢变得热起来，尽管灯戒给了他无穷尽的氧气供应，但巴里几乎觉得自己要闷死在这个小小的仓鼠球里了。

“哈尔……”  
巴里颤抖着尾音。“你变个大一点的东西，飞船之类的。”

“为什么？”  
“哈尔，我，呃，有点热。”

“巴里这里是NGC638星系的中心地带，温度差不多零下一百多度，你感觉到的都是绿灯的热量而已。”哈尔骄傲地说。

“等一下。巴里。你是不是……？”

哈尔一下慌了神。他感觉自己握着灯戒的力气都有些不稳。哈尔一瞬间担心起自己的意志力会不会因此分崩离析，导致两个人白白葬身星海。

虽然哈尔知道巴里一直喜欢从小和他一起长大的红发女孩Iris，但他还是总忍不住留下来陪他一起在瞭望塔值夜，给他买最好吃的汉堡，带他去遥远星系看一个树人栖居的星球，那里的天空和沙土都是玫瑰色的。而此刻，巴里却在他的面前发情了？

即使莽撞直率如哈尔，此刻也变得手足无措。

 

“我们还要多久才能到？”巴里小声地问。  
“两个小时。”哈尔真是觉得糟糕极了。他想这对于巴里来说应该有一辈子那么久。

巴里企图用神速力思考来转移些注意力，但花粉的效用让他的脑子像烧熔的蜡烛一样粘稠阻滞。而更糟糕的是，他满脑子都是哈尔制服下的样子。哈尔深棕的额发汗湿的样子。哈尔戴着护目镜开飞机的样子。抱着一纸袋汉堡来敲自己门的样子。在他身边打Halo的样子。

“哈尔我好难受啊感觉要烧起来了你在吗哈尔。”

哈尔挣扎了三秒，最后变出了一个更大的光球，将自己也包裹其中。他摘下巴里的面罩，而巴里回望着他，海蓝的眼睛有些失焦。他的脸颊又红又烫。

巴里不仅没有想过自己会有中花粉的一天，更没有预料到会是在这样的情况下。在四周都是虚空的宇宙里，在哈尔的光球里。他为自己上周在出发前不小心弄坏了传送装置而深深后悔。

体内的热潮像洪流一样冲刷着他的理智，一直到滑向边缘。他只想脱下自己紧身得过分的制服，想把哈尔一把拉到自己身上，想除去哈尔的眼罩，看着他深色的眼里充满了自己的样子，想用缠上他的腰，想感受他为自己而硬的欲望。

可他甚至不知道哈尔会不会逃走。在他模糊的记忆里，哈尔只和女人交往过。他不想在这样一团糟的时候向哈尔坦白，自己是如何愚蠢地喜欢着对方。

可哈尔偏偏用这么温柔的语气安慰自己。他说巴里没事的。我会陪着你。

巴里瞪大了眼睛。

“或者该留你一个人？”  
“……他妈的绝对不行。”

 

哈尔灵机一动，把光球变成一张带着帷幔的四柱床，虽然不是密不透风，但至少能挡住别人的视线——至少不会让别的星球深夜观测的天文学家看到巴里在夜空中发情的样子。

上面连巴洛克式的浮雕花纹都有。被子都是天鹅绒的质感。哈尔着实为灯戒的万能和自己的想象力骄傲了一下。

巴里也用一种我的哈尔怎么这么棒的眼神看着他。

现在外星天文学家就只能看到深空里，有张绿色的床，在空无一物的区域里，显得尤其诡谲。像大海上的幽灵船。

巴里在一瞬间脱下了制服。

哈尔乔丹过去常常嫉妒超人的能力，毕竟他已经不止一次地看到超人和蝙蝠侠说话的时候盯着奇怪的地方不自觉地脸红的样子。他看着巴里制服勾勒出的完美腰臀，总是移不开视线。直到巴里疑惑地转过头，问他怎么了是不是有什么事。哈尔只能掐断自己的肮脏幻想，切换回插科打诨模式。

而巴里此刻就躺在他面前，白皙的皮肤被情欲染上粉红，汗湿的金发落在额前，性器高高翘起，微颤着，不断渗出透明的前液，匀称修长的双腿之间已经湿成一片。

 

哈尔感觉自己的心脏快要跳出胸膛了。比高中时第一次告白还要更紧张。巴里的身体就像是赫尔墨斯的塑像，或是某种天使，巴里的身体完美得就像是博物馆里让你无法移开视线的那一座希腊雕塑。这让他几乎有种渎神的感觉。

“天才，你再不过来，我要骑上去了。”  
巴里喘息着，眼神迷离涣散地望着哈尔，一边红着脸说出别扭的邀请。

哈尔跪坐在对方身上，亲吻起这个深陷情欲之中的天使。巴里努力地回应着这个吻。哈尔的触碰让他发出心满意足的呜咽。理智终于被欲望悉数淹没。他在哈尔还没来得及反应过来之前，就吻上了哈尔。哈尔怔了一下，闭上眼更加热烈地回吻着对方。哈尔没出息地祈祷着自己不要被一个吻击溃了意志。但一个来自巴里的吻，不管怎么说都太过甜美了。他尝起来就像是滚烫的浆果。哈尔想着，觉得自己职业生涯里第一次要在太空里窒息了。

哈尔带着手套的手抚摸过他起伏的胸膛，胸前挺立的乳尖，敏感的腰侧，绕开了哭泣着的阴茎，来到了他湿滑的腿间。巴里忍不住呻吟出声，他想退缩想拒绝，但发出的只有破碎不断的喘息呜咽。

哈尔在他耳边笑着说“你湿得像个……”哈尔故意话说一半，一字一句的吐息喷洒在他的耳边。

巴里从脸颊到耳根都红透了。  
而哈尔一边吻他，一边用灯戒的力量迫使他双腿分得更开，用手指探入对方饱满紧致的臀缝，那个紧窄的小洞骤然地收缩，分泌的液体顺着他的手指流下。

哈尔用手指在洞口抚摸，抠弄，揉按，就是不深入，把巴里撩拨得浑身颤抖，不由自主地分泌出更多粘腻的肠液。

巴里能感受到自己的肠壁因为哈尔的戏弄而不由自主地收缩着，麻痒空虚的感觉让他忍不住抬起腰，胡乱地在哈尔手指上蹭着，却迟迟无法得到满足。

“快一点，哈尔，快点，求你了。”

巴里湛蓝的双眼涣散地望着哈尔，眼眶发红潮湿，像一面失焦的镜子。他的语气无助而脆弱。不过一遍遍地重复着“求你”。

哈尔一下没入两根手指，巴里炙热的内壁几乎立即食髓知味地绞紧了他。处子的后穴脆弱而敏感，巴里几乎是一下就惊叫出声。哈尔的手指摩擦过他麻痒的肠壁，指尖探索着那个敏感的腺体，变换着细微的角度戳刺着，巴里被汹涌而来的快感淹没，哭叫着想要更多。

巴里的眼眶通红，下意识地咬着自己的手背，试图堵住那些碎落的呜咽喘息和尖叫。但无济于事。他还要忍住不去想象为什么哈尔的手活这么娴熟，光是用手指就快要把他操到高潮。

哈尔突然抽出手指，看着巴里的穴口已经食髓知味，剧烈地收缩着。在花粉的刺激下，巴里分泌了大量的肠液，哈尔用浸湿的手指划过巴里胸前泛红的肌肤，留下一道浅浅的水痕。巴里想抗议最终却只发出一声呜咽。

巴里抓紧了泛着荧荧绿光的床单，他的思考速度和平时比起来就像是一团陷入泥浆沼泽里的线团。他发誓以后再也不小看毒藤了，花粉不但没有被他高速运作的生理机能代谢掉，对他身体的影响反而越来越剧烈。他的肠肉不由自主地收缩，分泌出更多湿黏的体液，穴口湿淋淋的一片。

“哈尔求你……进来。”

哈尔乔丹所有的理智都在此时断了线。他的灯戒闪烁了一下，绿光战衣被一点点抽离，只剩下一件黑色背心和短裤——毕竟今早哈尔戴上戒指就直飞瞭望塔了——而该死的，这样的衣着让哈尔的身材完全展露无遗，此时巴里只想摸上对方饱满紧实的胸肌，给他一个抽光氧气的吻，骑上他高高翘起的阴茎，把自己流着水的后穴戳上去，坐到最深最深，让哈尔的老二狠狠碾过他的前列腺，一遍遍地碾开他的肠壁，用精液填满他剧烈收缩着的后穴。

哈尔提枪就上。绿光幻化成一根冰凉的长棍，两端的柔软部分缠上巴里苍白的的脚踝，强迫他抬高臀部，分开双腿。  
巴里红着脸别过了头，金色的睫毛低垂，浑身都紧张得颤抖。  
“巴里，看着我。你真是太棒了。看着我。”哈尔感叹着，一边用坚硬炙热尺寸惊人还渗着前液的老二直接捅进了巴里紧窄的小洞。

巴里低叫出声，像是呻吟又像是呜咽，仿佛灵魂都得到满足。哈尔的性器分量十足，括约肌被撑满的感觉让他痛得差点掉下泪。哈尔以他最大限度的温柔，缓慢地蹭着，饱满的头部浅浅地戳弄巴里的穴口，借着巴里肠液的润滑，一点点地顶开巴里括约肌柔软的皱褶。

但巨大的异物感依然让巴里全身的肌肉都紧张得颤抖，他挣扎着想要起来，但绿灯能量的束缚让他只能在四柱床上动弹不得。

哈尔看着巴里惊慌失措的模样，愧疚地灯戒一挥撤去了所有束缚。巴里湿着眼眶，伸手紧紧搂住了哈尔，他的胸膛贴着哈尔的，心跳都仿佛能够共振。哈尔的手也攀上巴里的腰侧，扶着他迷人的腰线。  
“巴里这可能会有一点痛，但是相信神速力不会让你痛太久的。”话音未落，哈尔就一挺腰把完整的长度都没入了巴里紧窄高热的后穴。巴里带着哭腔的惊叫也没能让哈尔停下。毕竟，该死的，巴里实在是太他妈紧了。哈尔觉得自己就像被热泉包裹，要不是他是全宇宙意志力数一数二强的男人，大概就要不争气地秒射了。

巴里艾伦觉得自己应该脸红得快熟了。他可是守护整个中城和平的闪电侠，和反派交战也和吃饭似的，几乎什么伤都受过了。但唯独在这样的场合，在茫茫太空不知名的一隅，被自己最好的朋友操弄着后穴，让他生理性的眼泪止不住地掉。这实在超出了他羞耻心的极限，但他什么都做不了，几乎无法思考，只能把哈尔抱得更紧， 在哈尔结实的背上留下了泛红的指痕。

哈尔得承认，他和不少女孩上过床。巴里是第一个例外。而他发现，巴里即使是发着情求他操自己的模样，都纯净得像个脆弱圣洁的天使。而这让他比以往任何一次都要更硬。该死的，哈尔想，我没救了。

 

哈尔乔丹彻彻底底地爱上了和自己一起打击犯罪保卫世界和平的队友，自己最好的朋友。  
他们一起吃过天南海北甚至宇宙尽头的餐馆，也曾窝在一个小沙发上捧着爆米花看整夜恐怖电影，曾在最水深火热的异星并肩作战，也曾在家门口的小超市里推着小车挑晚餐的材料。巴里在哈尔失业的时候二话不说把自己的卡塞他手上，在哈尔值夜无聊的时候陪他玩一场又一场的绿光棒球赛，在哈尔陷入自我怀疑的时候，一边吸溜着可乐，一边笑着说你可是哈尔乔丹世界上最棒的灯侠，蓝眼睛里熠熠闪光。在得知他差点牺牲自己换来世界线稳定的时候，哈尔望着他阳光下的金发，恍惚间都觉得看到了金灿灿的光环。

 

而巴里此时就在自己身下，为自己的每一次抽插而喘息呜咽着，他的肌肉绷紧皮肤泛红，大片的红晕从他的胸膛漫延开染上他的耳根和脖颈，浅金色的体毛覆着一层薄汗，性感得让哈尔忍不住想要更加卖力地操他，让他在自己的阴茎上一遍遍地高潮，哭着叫自己的名字，一遍又一遍，直到全宇宙都听到，这个闪闪发光的天使是他哈尔乔丹一个人的，纵然他有能够逆转时间穿越世界的超能力，也不会挣脱哈尔的怀抱。

“哈尔……深……哈啊……深一点”巴里已经被操得语无伦次，哈尔的老二比他想象中的还厉害，巴里甚至能够清晰地感受到对方在自己体内的形状，鸡蛋般饱满的龟头顶开自己饥渴的肠壁，每一次抽送似乎都比上一次更深，顶弄刺激着脆弱的前列腺，让他难以自制地泻出更多的前液，让他高高翘起的阴茎哭泣个不停，湿答答地泛着水光。

哈尔用戴着灯戒的右手为巴里套弄了起来，灯戒泄出一层薄薄的能量覆盖了哈尔的手和巴里通红的性器，施加着恰到好处的温暖和压力。巴里剧烈地喘息着，前后快感的刺激不断地堆叠累积，让他的意识都快要分崩离析。哈尔一边操着巴里湿滑紧致的后穴，一边为巴里套弄着，他有力的手撸动着巴里的茎身，滑到顶端时似有若无地蹭过巴里敏感的冠状沟，磨人的快感让巴里忍不住挺腰迎合着哈尔的套弄，而这样的动作让哈尔在他体内没入得更深，肠壁自发地绞紧哈尔的进犯，哈尔忍不住发出低沉的嘶吼，顶弄的节奏毫无章法，九浅十深，但偏偏找准了巴里最敏感的一点，狠狠地碾过那里，巴里几乎是尖叫出声，随即想起他们这是在外太空，又下意识地咬紧了牙关，尽管只有绿灯的力场里才能传声，但放眼望去宇宙的广袤空旷总让巴里觉得自己已经被整个星区都听到了。羞耻感让他越发地紧张，而哈尔似乎是只剩下潜意识操控着意志，灯戒变出的四柱床开始变成了沙滩上的折叠椅。

折叠椅，带着巨大阳伞的那种。

？？？哈尔乔丹我杀了你哦。

巴里一边羞愤地想，一边承受着前列腺被哈尔碾压顶弄的灭顶快感，感觉自己真的快要变成被沙滩的烈日烤化的一摊奶油榛果冰淇淋了。

奶油榛果冰淇淋。巴里艾伦，能光速奔跑光速思考的男人，此时被操得情迷意乱的脑子里，就只剩下了这样一个东西。

就在巴里已经意识模糊快要高潮的时候，哈尔停下了套弄的手，他往后一躺，躺在折叠椅的靠背上，说巴里我想看你骑我。

哈尔的阴茎从他湿热的后穴里一下滑出，被操得红肿的穴口还来不及适应，像饥渴的小嘴一样收缩张合着，腺体被反复顶弄刺激得高度敏感，突然抽离的性器让肠壁剧烈地收缩着，清亮的肠液从穴口溢出，流过会阴没入股间。消失在明亮的绿光里。

从高潮的边缘被硬生生拉回来的巴里，眼神迷乱地望着哈尔，被汗水打湿的金发垂在额前，双腿间浅色的耻毛也被体液浸湿，全身的皮肤都泛着迷人的粉红，倘若有一面镜子，他就能明白哈尔能忍住不接着操自己有多么的了不起。但他此时唯一能感受到的就是自己的老二涨得发疼，以及后穴难耐的空虚。神速力者的感官把每一秒都拖得那么长，他能清楚地感受到自己的肠壁是如何无意识地不断绞紧，试图回味被哈尔硕大的阴茎填满每一寸的感觉，却只是徒然地让更多液体顺着发烫的肠壁溢出来，流得到处都是。

哈尔乔丹，我要让你知道什么叫做不要随便撩一个闪电侠。也顺便教教凯尔吧划掉。

巴里分开修长匀称的双腿，红着脸跨坐在哈尔身上，穴口抵着哈尔硬着的阴茎，头部的形状嵌合着柔软的肉穴，巴里忍不住叫出了声，感觉实在是太好了。他小心翼翼地扭动着腰臀，感受着穴口被浅浅戳刺的快感，括约肌紧紧地咬着哈尔敏感的龟头，满意地听到哈尔的呻吟。哈尔被磨得受不了，抓住巴里的腰，用力一挺送。巴里体内已经是湿滑粘腻一片，因此哈尔顺利地捅进了最深处。巴里痛得猛地吸气，他停滞了一秒来感受哈尔的体积。直到哈尔灵巧的手指又重新覆上他坚硬勃发着贴合在哈尔小腹上的阴茎，他终于忍不住动了起来，更深处的肠壁都被自己的动作牵动着，他忍不住摸了摸自己的小腹，企图平缓那样强烈的震颤。哈尔紧实的小腹拍打着他勃起的阴茎，而哈尔沉甸甸的囊袋撞击着他的会阴。水声交合着碰撞声发出淫糜的声响，但他已经停不下动作，浑身的肌肉都开始忍不住地颤抖，微弱的电流窜过他的周身，他听见哈尔的叫喊被拖成一种格外长的音调，他知道不该这么做，但他已经控制不住窜过自己下腹的电流。巴里在哈尔的阴茎上操着自己，每一下都直捣深处隐秘的腺体。他抽插的频率越来越快，每一秒的摩擦带来的快感都变得漫长无比，深陷其中无法自拔，他震动的频率快得肉眼几乎看不出在震动了，但他却能够切实地感受到哈尔每一次是如何捅开自己的肠壁，顶弄着自己最敏感的地方，带着湿热的液体狠狠抽出，再整根没入。他剧烈地颤抖着，射出的精液洒在哈尔的小腹上，而哈尔几乎同时也把滚烫的精液喷洒在了巴里的肠道深处，巴里的甬道仍然持续地痉挛，仿佛要榨干哈尔的每一滴精液。

“巴里你真是太操蛋的棒了。”哈尔过了好久才从强烈的高潮里平复，由衷地感叹道。

巴里一下瘫软在哈尔的身上，就着交合的姿势，他努力不让自己从哈尔身上滑下去。哈尔见到此情此景体贴地把折叠床变成了一个宽阔的大床。巴里屈起小臂撑起自己的重量，注视着哈尔高潮后的表情，欲言又止，最后自暴自弃地把脸埋进了对方的肩窝。

“哈尔，我，差一点死掉啊啊啊啊啊。”  
“？？？”  
“……太久了……你能想象被悬在高潮的那一点上整整一个小时是什么体验吗。”

哦感官残留。还有这一个副作用。巴里还能感觉到哈尔在自己的肠道里进进出出。他的括约肌依然不断地收缩，断断续续地吐出肠液和精液混杂在一起的白浊。

“哦天呐巴里。”哈尔的眼神里满是心疼和羡慕。

“巴里你是说，你不是故意用的神速力。”哈尔突然才明白过来，“我发誓我的意志力都爽得溃散了。要不是灯戒有自动维持生命系统的功能，我们大概是整个宇宙里在做爱的时候暴露在宇宙真空里窒息而死的第一对。”哈尔不忘开着玩笑。

巴里脸又红了。听到“一对”这样的字眼，他恍惚间才终于回过神来。

他和哈尔做了。在外太空。和他最好的朋友兼这个扇区的绿灯侠。哈尔乔丹。他暗恋了许多年的人。

暗恋。  
是不是有哪里不对？

以反射弧长出名的巴里艾伦，过了好一会儿才找到开口的勇气。  
“哈尔。”  
“……我”  
“巴里你该不会要说你只是把我当做人型按摩棒吧巴里。”哈尔笑着说。

哈尔强装出轻松镇定的样子，心跳却开始不由自主地加速。毕竟自己是乘人之危，真要说起来和迷奸没有区别。但倘若巴里真的要说出什么来，哈尔想，自己大概会希望自己能不是刚刚射在巴里的身体里，还赤裸着离巴里不超过一臂之遥，近得都能感受到对方温热的呼吸。

“我……”  
“……饿了。我想吃东西你的通讯器到底修好了没我想回中城想吃汉堡双层牛肉加双份起司的那种。”  
巴里语速惊人。脸红得像个十四岁时偷到了初吻的男孩。

哈尔开心地笑了起来。温热的感觉在他的胃里流淌，像是小孩终于吃到了自己最喜欢的一种冰淇淋。他的感情是这样的纯粹而热烈。他想，这一定是他一生中最接近被星蓝石召唤的时刻了。

“巴里我也喜欢你。”  
“很久了。”

“诶？？？”  
巴里望着躺在一片荧荧绿光里的哈尔，久久也说不出话来。放眼望去就是寂静无垠的宇宙，四面八方都是虚无，星辰在万千光年之外兀自闪烁。或许他们早已燃尽了寿命，此时抵达他眼里的不过数万年前的残影。巴里从小一直害怕太空。他从来没有对人说过。这样无边的黑暗孤寂，就是灯侠的日常工作环境吗。但哈尔在这里，那些对虚无空间的恐惧便烟消云散。他发着光，胸膛温暖，照亮一方，将光明长驱直入地种进自己心底。

这突如其来的回应让巴里心里突然涌上了一大堆想说的话，他想重新说一遍，想告诉哈尔自己是怎么喜欢上这样一个莽撞的混蛋并为他时时刻刻地担忧紧张，是如何压抑着暗恋的心情不愿被发现怕被拒绝怕尴尬怕他们的关系会变得更糟。

 

但就在这样动情的时刻，巴里自暴自弃地发现，自己又硬了。花粉的作用还没有褪去，事实上，变得比上一波更加强烈。他刚刚被操开的后穴此时又重新变得又窄又紧，当然一部分要归功于闪电侠的复原能力。他都能感觉到自己的肠壁收缩着，几乎能靠着相互摩擦来获得些许快感。

他的勃起正抵着哈尔刚刚发泄完的欲望。  
哈尔显然注意到了巴里重新起的反应和脸上泛起的红潮，要不是他毕竟是个有着不应期的人类，他非常，非常乐意奉陪到底，和巴里做上一次又一次，用精液灌满他的后穴，让他颤抖着射精，直到花粉的效力彻底退去，要让毒藤都后悔自己发明了这样的媚药却生错了性别x

毕竟是哈尔乔丹。他俯身给了巴里一个绵长的深吻。巴里睁开眼的时候，发现他们的交通工具变成了一艘漂亮的帆船。桅杆高耸风帆涨满。还会根据空间引力的细微差异模拟颠簸。

“哇哦哈尔，你为什么变了一艘船出来？”

坐在船上加上模拟重力，巴里终于明白了人们为什么总说星辰大海。  
巴里趴在船舷上欣赏着人类从未见过的壮丽景象，能和一个灯侠在一起漫游宇宙实在是太幸福了。

要不是自己正在发情的话。  
下一秒他就感觉到一种温热的触感流淌过自己的腰侧，像是温水却又不是液体，也并非完全坚硬的固体。他回头，看见哈尔从灯戒里，变幻出许多纯能量体，他们像毒藤的藤蔓一样攀上自己的胸肌，腰际，后颈，脚踝，甚至贴合着自己的臀缝湿滑地游走。巴里惊慌失措说哈尔不要。但哈尔此时已经穿上了制服，眼神藏匿在面具之下，站在一步之外的地方操纵着灯戒。巴里根本看不透他此时的心思，只能任由这温热粘腻的能量体对自己上下其手。他被藤蔓抚摸戳弄着全身的敏感带，跪在船舷旁紧紧抓着边缘，以免自己本能地逃跑而后葬身星海。

“哈尔……好痒……这实在是太……啊……太多了……”巴里一睁眼就看见无边无际的开阔星域，像倒映着满天繁星的水面。只不过这是比深海更加深不见底的真实宇宙。与此同时，其中一根藤蔓滑过他的会阴，囊袋，一直贴上他的鼠蹊部，前端带着诡异吸盘的前端在他的大腿内侧用力地吮吸，迫使他把腿分得更开，留下情色的红痕。虽然两分钟后神速力就会让它们褪去，但这种被灯戒戏弄的感觉还是让羞耻的感觉持续不断地涌上他的心头。

哈尔依然居高临下地注视着巴里，爱人喘息颤抖难耐的模样让他心痒得不行，但他爱死了这情趣游戏，于是用意志造出了更多带着各异前端的藤蔓和触手，一根阳具般粗细的藤蔓从巴里的耳后一路滑过他的脸颊，伸进他的嘴里。巴里呜咽着眼神惊恐，本能地想把它咬断，但显然无济于事，温凉的光探索着他的口腔，巴里只能张开嘴接受，分泌过多的唾液就顺着能量体流下，滴落在他的胸膛。哈尔看得几乎又要硬起来了。巴里被操得漂亮的蓝眼睛里全是水雾，嘴唇红艳，通透的光柱摩擦着他口腔的粘膜，甚至往他的喉咙里顶弄，让他只能发出含糊不清的呜咽。

而更多的藤蔓抚上他的胸膛，前端像蒲公英的反复搔过他的乳尖，在上面磨蹭打转，麻痒的感觉让他想呻吟出声，但被堵住的嘴只能淌出更多的唾液，从嘴角滴落到锁骨。而另一些粗壮有力的，推挤揉捏着巴里的胸大肌，像是要从巴里健硕饱满的胸里挤出奶水来。巴里不停地呜咽挣扎着，而那些触手依然在他全身上下游走滑动，开拓着巴里的每一个敏感带，带着吸盘的纤细触手温柔地滑过他的胸膛，然后在已经充血挺立的乳尖上，狠狠地吮吸。巴里觉得自己的乳头涨得发疼，但他自然什么也流不出来，只能被迫挺起胸来得到触手更多的爱抚，那些细密的绒毛似有若无地划过他肿胀的乳尖，带来的快感让他忍不住凑得更近，索取更多。  
哈尔操纵着藤蔓的手都微微打颤。他的金发小天使实在是太他妈性感了。  
他清晰地感觉到自己又硬了，而他的意念幻化出来的造物也随之变得急不可耐。几根结实的藤蔓环上了巴里的四肢，把他从地上拉起来，巴里被藤蔓紧紧束缚着，像被审讯的俘虏那样手脚张得大开。

“放我下来，哈尔！”巴里紧张得大叫，几乎要震动逃出去了。而比地球重力小得多的模拟重力让藤蔓毫不费力地就把他架在空中，哈尔抬头望去，甚至能看到巴里微微分开的臀瓣和泛着水光的后穴隐隐的褶皱。巴里浑身赤裸地完全暴露在哈尔面前，这样羞耻的姿势让他不停扭动着想要挣脱。他尽了全力才忍住不要开神速力。  
他感觉哈尔炙热的眼神都快要把自己盯射了。

而哈尔说巴里别怕。我在这里。说着完全撤去了船上的重力，然后抓住巴里的脚踝，一边揉捏着他的臀瓣，一边分开巴里悬空着的双腿，露出那个小小的洞口，伸出舌头舔了上去。巴里蜷起膝盖，而这样的角度让他能够注视着哈尔是如何舔弄着自己，他漂浮在空中，伸手想抓住什么却空无一物，唯一的支撑便是哈尔抓住自己的双腿的手，还有他戳弄着自己穴口的舌尖。

哈尔吮弄着巴里紧窄的穴口，故意发出巨大的水声和亲吻的声音，让巴里红着脸挣扎得更加剧烈，但在一片虚空里他根本没有着力点，全部的感觉都集中在了身下哈尔卖力舔弄的一点。他难以抑制地分泌出更多的肠液，在失重的环境里肠液几乎不会流淌出来，他能感觉自己的后穴像是个游乐场的水道那样湿滑。而哈尔还在不停地舔弄着，脸上蹭得满是自己的体液。

而触手也没有放过他，这一次是冰凉柔软如海绵蛋糕一般的触感抚过他胀大的乳尖，戳弄着他的肚脐，甚至在他腰窝尾椎的那一点打转，让他忍不住高高挺起腰，把自己更彻底地送入哈尔口中。

“哈尔我想……哈啊……我想射……”巴里带着哭腔说，哈尔听了不但没有动摇，反而给巴里颤抖的茎身根部加上了一个精巧的束缚。“天才你干什么……啊！”几根手指般粗细的藤蔓覆上他的性器，缓慢而有力地撸动起来。巴里感觉自己下腹涌动的热流都汇聚在了一起，他是那么地想释放，却只能吐出一些黏滑的前液。他的性器因为过度的兴奋而颤抖着，涨成了深红色，触手的每一次碰触都让他哭叫出声抖个不停。

哈尔看着巴里痛苦难耐的表情，忍不住心软，但为了巴里最后的高潮能够更加猛烈，也为了巴里的神速力不要再次失控，他还是让绿灯小小的环状物锁在了那里。

哈尔满意地看着眼前被自己舔舐得湿漉漉的红艳小洞，操纵着灯戒把重力加了回来，然后抱紧了突然坠落的巴里，就着这个姿势捅了进去。巴里连忙搂住哈尔的脖子，双腿缠上哈尔的腰，感受着哈尔硬得火热的性器重新填满自己，熨平自己每一寸难耐的欲望。哈尔把重力调节成既能恰好足够托着巴里的腰臀而不费力，又能让巴里被牢牢钉在自己的阴茎上的力场。太多的体液顺着巴里被撑开的穴口流下，而这个姿势让他只能牢牢抱紧哈尔，全部的感官都集中于身下哈尔火热的阴茎，反反复复地捅进自己已经被操过一次的后穴，哈尔强健有力的腰臀让每一次挺送都直抵最深处，巴里高热紧致的内壁被反复操开，前列腺都被刺激得发硬，水声从交合的地方传来，甚至在被哈尔用性器搅弄着的时候从深处传来噗哧的声响。巴里的眼眶通红，溢满了泪水，在喘息间喊着哈尔的名字，情欲的粉色染满了他的胸膛和脸颊，他哭叫着求饶，双腿却忍不住夹得更紧。

“哈尔……求你了……让我射”巴里近乎呢喃般的乞求。潋滟绿光化成的触手还在他的性器上来回套弄，玩弄着他鼓胀的囊袋，自下而上地摩擦过他的茎身，一直抵达不停渗着前液的冠状沟反复戳弄摩挲着。

哈尔觉得再不解开巴里，他就要自行震动出去了。于是哈尔收回了所有绿光，只剩下这艘帆船载着他们在星系间穿行。在那一瞬间，哈尔故意改变了角度狠狠地顶向巴里的前列腺，巴里立刻尖叫着射了出来。精液一阵阵地洒在两个人的小腹和胸膛上，直到巴里的阴茎颤抖着却再也吐不出任何东西来。

而哈尔还在他体内流连，他爱死了巴里的紧致湿热的后穴包裹着自己的感觉，这一次巴里没有用神速力，但肠壁仍然不由自主地收缩，紧紧地吸住他硬得发烫的阴茎，终于哈尔悉数射了出来。  
在这浩瀚无尽的宇宙里，他在巴里泛着泪光的湛蓝双眼里看见了最美的星空。

 

 

后来巴里恢复了清醒之后，就无论如何也不让哈尔用灯戒替自己清理了。哈尔知道他是开起了神速力，毕竟他下一秒就整整齐齐地穿好了制服。

但哈尔还是忍不住脑补了巴里用手指伸进自己的后穴小心翼翼地抠弄，白浊的精液从他红肿的穴口不停溢出的样子。

“哦天才你为什么那样看着我！我的腰好酸啊TAT”

 

 

两小时后后来哈尔包下了海滨城的整家汉堡王给巴里补充神速力者消耗殆尽的体力。外加一整个冰淇淋车。  
布鲁斯则签了一张来自联盟用途不明的支票。

这之后，巴里再也不准哈尔在作战的时候变出一张床来接住他了。  
 但哈尔每次回来，巴里都缠着他给自己讲外星的有趣故事。而哈尔最后猜到了巴里的意思，愉快地说，下次带你去。  
哈尔乔丹才不管守护者那些陈腐的规矩。  
 

 

 

而从此夜空中的满天星辰，对于哈尔乔丹来说，更多了一份意义。  
毕竟他们还有整整一生，要交与不灭星空见证。


End file.
